camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
FinePix S200EXR / S205EXR
FinePix S200EXR is a bridge The term Bridge camera means that it fills the gap between the SLRs and the Point-and-shoot cameras. They are often comparable in size and weight to the smallest Digital SLRs, but almost all digital bridge cameras lack an optical viewfinder system (film bridges generally had a lighter version of a reflex finder). In addition, SLRs normally feature interchangeable lenses, while current bridge cameras do not. The term has been in use at least since the 1980s for film cameras, and continues to be used with digital cameras. (SLR like) compact digital camera made by Fuji Photo Film Co.,Ltd., Tokyo, Japan and introduced in 2009. It is a discontinued model. See also the article Fujifilm Digital Cameras. Specifications *Number of effective pixels: 12.0 million pixels *CCD sensor: 1/1.6-inch Super CCD EXR *Storage media: Internal memory (Approx. 47MB), SD memory card, SDHC memory card *File format: Still image, JPEG (Exif Ver. 2.2 *3), CCD-RAW (RAW format), CCD-RAW+JPEG; Movie: AVI (Motion JPEG ) with sound; Audio: WAVE format, Monaural sound *Lens: Fujinon 14.3x optical zoom lens, F2.8 (Wide) - F5.3 (Telephoto); **Lens focal length: f=7.1 - 101.5mm, equivalent to 30.5 - 436mm on a 35mm camera **Digital zoom: Approx. 2x **Aperture: Wide: F2.8 - F11, Telephoto: F5.3 - F11 **Focus distance: Normal Wide: Approx. 50cm / 1.6ft. to infinity **Telephoto: Approx. 2.5m / 8.2ft. to infinity **Macro: Wide: Approx. 10cm - 3m / 0.3in. - 9.8ft. **Telephoto: Approx. 90cm - 3m / 3ft. - 9.8ft. Super Macro: Approx. 1cm - 1m / 0.4in. - 3.3ft. *Sensitivity:Auto / Auto (3200) / Auto (1600) / Auto (800) / Auto (400) / Equivalent to ISO 100 / 200 / 400 / 800 / 1600 / 3200 / 6400* / 12800* (Standard Output Sensitivity) *Exposure control: TTL 256-zones metering *Exposure mode: Programmed AE, Aperture Priority AE, Shutter Priority AE, Manual *Shooting modes Mode dial: Auto, EXR, FSB, SP, C1, C2, P, S, A, M, Movie **SP: Portrait, Portrait Enhancer, Landscape, Sport, Night, Fireworks, Night (Tripod), Pro Low-light, Pro Focus, Sunset, Snow, Beach, Flower, Text, NP, NP & Flash *Image Stabilization: Lens-shift type *Shutter speed: (Auto mode) 1/4sec. to 1/4000sec., (All other modes) 30sec. to 1/4000sec. *Focus: Auto focus (Area, Multi, Center) / Continuous AF / Manual focus (One-push AF mode included), AF assist illuminator available *White balance: Automatic scene recognition **Preset: Fine, Shade, Fluorescent light (Daylight), Fluorescent light (Warm white), Fluorescent light (Cool white), Incandescent light *Self-timer: Approx. 10sec. / 2sec. delay *Flash: Auto flash *Electronic viewfinder: 0.2-inch, Approx. 200,000 dots, FLCD monitor, Approx. 100% coverage *LCD monitor: 2.7-inch, Approx. 230,000 dots, LCD monitor, Approx. 100% coverage *Movie recording: 640 x 480 pixels, 30 frames/sec., 320 x 240 pixels, 30 frames/sec. With monaural sound *Photography functions: EXR mode (EXR AUTO, RESOLUTION PRIORITY, HIGH ISO & LOW NOISE PRIORITY, D-RANGE PRIORITY), Film Simulation mode, Face Detection (with Auto red-eye removal), High Speed Shooting, Histogram Display, Dynamic Range, Framing Guideline, Frame No. memory *Video output: NTSC / PAL selectable Digital interface: USB 2.0 High-speed *Power supply: NP-140 Li-ion battery (included) / AC power adapter AC-84V (sold separately) *Dimensions: 133.4 (W) x 93.6 (H) x 145.0 (D) mm / 5.3 (W) x 3.7 (H) x 5.7 (D) in. *Weight: Approx. 820g / 28.9oz. (excluding accessories, batteries and memory card) Specifications from Fujifilm Notes and references Links *in Fujifilm Global *Review in Photography Blog *in dpreview.co Category:Digital SLR Category:F Category:Fuji Category:Japanese 35mm SLR